Automatic transmissions on motor vehicles are known to have a number of constant forward gear ratios. The transmission changes from one gear ratio to the adjacent gear ratio during operation of the motor vehicle. Automatic transmissions on motor vehicles are also known which have a continuously varying forward gear ratio during operation of the motor vehicle.